Ottomar
A neutral monarchy that has been the subject of attention from both major powers on the continent due to its abnormally large deposits of Zandermite & It’s above average population of Kori. (30%). The Kingdom is considered one of the continent’s most benign societies & is currently in a state of peaceful transition from Monarchy to representative government. The Throne still holds ultimate authority to approve or reject laws passed by the legislature, but in practice will rarely interfere. Similarly, the crown is the supreme leader of the military but in general allows it’s commanders to direct strategy & is only truly responsible for the declaration of war (always with the consent of the people in modern times). Ottomar is the PC nation. Languages Continental (95%) Otto (20% fluency) Ress (15%) Valin (15%) Kori (40% fluency) Kleitosian (5% fluency) Culture Ottomar is a country of freedoms, The throne has long insisted on the need for open dialogue and free thinking within the nation, due to a fairly light tax system (Only increased recently due to threat of invasion) most of the nation has more than enough to get by & enjoys a high standard of living. Race relations are good. The Kingdom has always had a high population of all groups especially the Kori, who originally began migrating due to the discovery and mining of a large Zandermite deposit in the northern mountains. Since then, the local Kori miners consortium has found numerous other deposits throughout the Kingdom, the mining of which has led to a rapid increase in overall wealth to exportation of the mineral across the continent. However, the rise of the Tactican Empire was both a blessing & a curse, the rich deposits have drawn the empires eyes & with that attention has come that of the Protectorate. Military The Kingdom maintains a strong military tradition of dedicated soldiery to preserve its independence and freedom against all threats (historically it’s aggressive neighbors of Valinstien & The Barony of Ress). Ottomar’s forces are composed of two main components: The Royal Army of Ottomar & the Ottomar Militia. The Royal Army of Ottomar The R.A.O. is the mainstay of the nations defenses, composed of professional soldiers who decided to stay in the military after their 2 years of required national service (military of civilian) it’s lead be seasoned commanders & is in the process of modernizing its equipment through the new initiatives at the Royal Armory. The Crown has long insisted on the Nations war materials being locally crafted to prevent the effects of any embargo from crippling the country’s defenses. While not as advanced as the military of Tactica, the R.A. is up to the tasks of fighting any would be aggressor. The Ottomar Militia Every Province is required to raise a volunteer, part time force of citizens to act as a home guard & disaster relief force. This is the militia, In times of unrest they supplement the local authorities in matters of peacekeeping and border watch. The Crown can activate the Militia, which puts them under the command of the military, this has only been done twice in the past (once during an attempted coup 3 decades past, and once during a Ress invasion 15 years ago). If activated the Miltia would increase the standing Army of Ottomar by a factor of 3. Important People King Otto Karn Desro the 3rd Current King of Ottomar, Age 53, 3rd Desro Son to rule the realm, he is well loved & viewed as one of the greatest kings in modern history. He was instrumental in both the development of the Zandermite mining industry, social liberalism, and the peaceful transition of power to the Legislature. The nation has flourished and survived under his rule, the attempted coup that lead to his rise to rule (he was 23) helped to harden him as leader. He has been mistrustful of the remaining Royalty since that time. He is also a widower, having lost his wife during the last Ress invasion to an assassin. He has 2 daughters & 1 son. Princess Cassiopeia Karn Desro The eldest daughter of the King, Age 25, current successor to the throne. An outspoken proponent of her fathers initiatives and plans. Cass, as she is affectionately known, Is viewed as a Peoples Queen by progressives, a worthy heir to her father’s legacy. Conservatives members of the Royalty view her with disgust & consider her to be an even more lowbrow version of her father without the wit. Prince Varn Karn Desro 2nd born of the king, 2nd in line to the throne, age: 21. Varn is very much a man attempting to step out of the shadow of his father, significantly more “Royal” than his sister, he loves pomp and tradition. An officer in the Royal Army & head of the Royal Guards he considers himself to be very much a Man among boys. He despise his father’s work to reduce the central role of Royalty within the kingdom. Princess Sara Karn Desro Youngest child of the King, 3rd in line to the throne, Age: 17. The socialite of the Family Sara grew up without her mother & unlike Varn did not find a source of direction for her energy. As such she’s spent most of her life thus far gallivanting across the country and making the tabloids rich. She is considered the poster child for all that is wrong with the Royalty & as such is generally disliked by all those in power. Her father still loves her dearly & attempts to steer her to the right path. Head Magistrate Irving Hessin Hessin is the current Head Magistrate of the Legislature Age: 61. As the highest ranking elected leader within the nation he is, in effect, the second most powerful person within Government. Hessin is a long time friend of the King & a savvy politician. He has never been successfully indicted by his enemies within the House of Magistrates & has pushed all of the King’s initiatives through successfully. The current unrest due to threat of invasion has fueled his warhawk position to new heights. Duchess Hilda Karn Voss Niece to the King, 28, 16th in line to the throne, Kori & devout Kelitos. Hilda is the 2nd daughter of King Desro’s older sister. She is noteworthy due to the her being the highest ranking Kori Noble within the Kingdom. She despises her father, who sided with the king when her mother’s coup was launched, & mourns her mother in secret as a hero of the nobility. Despite the fact that she’s only alive due to the king’s desire to minimize the cull (he spared all children below the age of decision.) she still harbors venom for the man. It is rumored that she has been in contact with the Protectorate. Mica Stenstil, Party Chief Party Chief of the Vermillion of Ottomar, Age 46. Mika has been an advocate of the Vermillion since his Youth, the son of a wealthy Zandermite Mining Tycoon he grew up a witness to the rise of Tactica & the true potentials of Zandermite. He believes it’s Ottomar’s destiny to join the Empire. Further, as most of his father’s competitors and rivals were Kori, he holds them responsible for his father’s stress induced illnesses even going so far as to suspect some of poisoning him. His Family’s mines in the east have been a closed shop until a recent government crackdown forced them to allow in non-union (and thus Kori) miners. With the recent rise in tensions with the Empire he has disappeared into hiding. Geography Ottomar has two major rivers, the Mina and the Rina, running from the north to a southern sea. The country has significant farmland and forested areas. A large desert area is in the southeast. Cuisine Ottomar lacks both sandwiches and queso. Category:Minor Powers